Itami No Shōmi
by SpunPinkSugarGlaze
Summary: Miku was always hated for something. Her hair, her ethnicity, and most of all, her eyes. They say that the eye is the window to the soul, but what if the eye is tarnished? Shattered? Then can you see her soul clearly? I wouldn't be so sure...that is, it needs to be polished first. But by who? Pairings are being decided...putting under cl complete until poll is answered!
1. An Encounter

**Wooo! New story! I'm going to be focusing on my Black Butler story and this one, so please don't freak if I'm not updating alot. I hop you enjoy!**

* * *

Ever since I started middle school, things sucked. People called me weirdo in the hall, cliques picked on me, and people gave this message to me every single day of my school life: You don't belong here. Why? Because: I was half French. My eyes were different colors; one was sea blue, and the other was a forest green. I parted my hair every morning so that my bangs covered my left green eye. They didn't need a big reason to pick on me, and this was sufficient enough.

One time, a girl said to me, "Wow. your hair color is just like the sun." Thinking that this was a compliment, I thanked her. "Why? because it hurts your eyes whenever you look at it!"

Laughter soon followed. She pushed me down, and sneered."Why are you here? You shouldn't exist. You're such a nuisance."

She flicked her long black hair, and walked away, laughing. Ever since then, there was a large wall between others and I. They didn't talk to me, so I didn't talk to them. simple as that. I noticed one day that there was a presence that was similar to mine. The Hitachiin twins. It was as if they existed in their own world. They only need each other for existing. The sole purpose for one was so the other could be. I grew to like the two, and their differences stuck out to me. Kaoru was more mature, and Hikaru wasn't. I could see it in their eyes and the air around them. I wanted to become friends with them. But I knew I never would have the chance; of all people, they wouldn't accept me. The Invisible Presence. One day I wrote Kaoru a letter, wanting them to meet me after school at the large courtyard that Ouran had. So they did. Kaoru was there. Eh?

"There you are. I'm sorry I'm late. What did you want to talk about?"

I played innocent, and tried to be the shy little girl I was supposed to be. the person people expected me to be. I blushed on command, tinting my cheeks a light, rosy pink.

"W-well...um...I was wondering...if we could go to the park together, Kaoru. I want to say some things to you."

Satisfaction lit up in his eyes. He smirked, but most girls would have thought that to be a soft smile.

"Mmm. But you see, I'm Hikaru. But I thought you were pretty cute. Mind going out with me instead?" He murmured. Eh? "W-well...um...if..." He grinned.

I dropped the act, and looked at him boldly.

"If you keep on lying like that, Kaoru, nobody is going to be able to tell you apart. Hikaru!" I yelled, knowing that he was nearby since his evil aura that kept bugging me. "Quit hiding."

Shocked, he came out of the bushes. They were both obviously startled. "How did you know? Nobody has been able to tell us apart. Not even our mother can do that." The asked in unison. It was now my turn to smile. This is what people used to call my Cheshire Smile. "Because," I sneered. "Just because I'm the Invisible Presence doesn't mean Idont hear every word you say. Doesn't mean I don't know what is going on. DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU TWO ARE DOING! I know how to tell you apart because I pay attention, unlike you morons. You push away everyone who tries to be friend you, and every girl who confesses to you. You take sick pleasure in toying with people's emotions and feelings. Why? Because. You're. Lonely."

The two of them were staring stupidly at me with utter disbelief. I snickered, and flicked my long golden colored hair.

"I'm just like you. But I have the advantage because if you want to be strong, you need to be hurt. Over and over." I walked away from the pathetic twins, my footsteps echoing on the stones. "Like me."

They never looked at me the same way again. More like, they never looked at me ever again. But I knew that they wouldn't forget what I said. Ever. People kept whispering about me, and they stopped talking to me. Thus, I got a new nickname. Sairento Hime; The Silent Princess.

* * *

It was a normal day at Ouran High. For me, at least. People with sneers on their faces, the occasional snide comment, and of course, this horrid yellow dress. I swear, who would come up with such an horrible design? It was the color of the custard I used to eat as a child, and the sleeves puffed up in the most unattractive way. The classes went by as usual, nothing changed. Except one thing. As I was leaving the campus, I ran into a boy with fiery red hair and golden- no, amber colored eyes, knocking my bag over and spilling all of its contents. I landed on the ground with an oof. People beside me didn't laugh, for once. The boy was also on the floor, ruffling his hair in embarrassment.

"Sorry. Didn't see you." He muttered. I started gathering my things, and out them in my leather bag. I didn't say anything. When I got up, i held out a hand toward the boy. He grinned and took it, and I helped him up.

"Thanks." I nodded, and resumed my exit. "Wait!" He called, and I turned.

What now? "What's your name?" I glared at him. "Don't you know already?" I moved my bangs, revealing my mismatched eye. People around gasped, and others looked at me in disgust. "I am the Sairento Hime." I turned back around and continued walking. Behind me, I heard a voice that made me freeze.

"Kaoru! Are you okay?"

"Yea. I'm fine, Hikaru. Don't worry."

I heard the first voice say, "Who was she?"

There were whispers, and a small gasp. "Do you think...it's her?"

I ran before I could hear anything more. When I was outside, a firm hand grabbed my arm. I clicked my tongue. What the hell do those guys want! I want them out of my friggin life! I put on my shy mask, faking tears.

"Owww.." I wailed softly.

I looked to see who my attacker was, and I was face to face with that boy again.

"It's you. It really is!" His mirror image soon followed. The pair of them stood there, in front of my teary face. I tugged the arm he was holding on to. "Let go...it hurts." As soon as he released his grip, I rubbed the area his hand was on.

"Hey. Remember us?" I looked back and forth between the two of them, feigning confusion, and then shook my head.

"Yea. We thought so." The twin on the right leaned in to wipe away the tear. I blushed, turning my cheeks slightly pink and turned away. "What's your name? I'm Hikaru."

I trembled a bit. "...miku..." I murmured. "Miku. That's a cute name." And then I remembered what he said.

"I thought you were pretty cute. Wanna go out with me instead?" His words echoed in my ear. My eyes widened in realization. "No!" I cried, pushing him away. "No no no no no!"

The pair of them grinned. "So now you remember, Hime-sama."

They said in unison. I dropped onto the grass, and covered my eyes. Real tears began to flow. I sat there, shaking.

"I hate you! I hate hate hate you both! I waited for so long at the park but you never came!" I wailed. "You two just never grow up! If you want people to be able to tell you apart, then you need to make friends. Or else, you might just miss that special person. You two haven't changed!"

I grabbed my bag and ran off, in tears.

* * *

**Woo! Done! You like it? Please leave any suggestions in the comments box and if you have an idea for an OC, let me know. I'll do my best to incorporate it in my story if it works, so please don't be mad if I don't do it right away. Thanks as always!**

** -SpunkPinkSugarGlaze**


	2. Wait

**YAY! Chapter Two! My great, awesome, and irreplaceable Soniccore27 helped me write this ^^ THANK YOU! YEA! *high fives* **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC. If I did...(Evil looks)**

* * *

**Hikaru POV**

It's her! it's her it's her it's her! I was ecstatic on the inside, while the girl is all sad on the inside. she would find me sickening. I nudged Kaoru.

"It's her!"

My brother smiled. "Yup. it sure is. But she hasn't changed."

I sighed. "Yea. She's still alone all the time. I wonder why she never talks."

Kaoru looked at the spot where she was sadly. "Maybe...because nobody wants to talk to her. Because she's different."

"Well, that might not be the case. Milord is different."

"That may be true, but his super-good looks make him popular with the ladies."

"I think that Miku looks pretty. Doesn't she?"

"Well, maybe a bit."

"Maybe we should invite her to the host club."

"C'mon, Hikaru! What are the chances of her showing up, anyway?"

I looked at my mirror image, face serious. "Remember when we opened the door? We found many great friends. It was not just us. It was also them. She needs to learn that."

Kaoru nodded. "Okay. Let's try."

The next day flew by like a jet. I noticed that Miku was in all my classes except Economics, so during Algebra I slipped a piece of paper inside of her bag when she was up at the whiteboard answering some equations. I doodled away at my notebook, not really paying any attention (since we already learned this stuff yesterday and the teacher was helping those who didn't understand) and glanced at Miku every now and then.

Her platinum blonde hair framed her face nicely, falling like a waterfall down her back. Her pale skin looked soft, and her cherry red lips were full. Her eyes were a deep violet, and a foresty green. Her fingers were long, and her nails were painted a sapphire color. I noticed she had a habit of chewing her lip when she was concentrating. How cute. I scribbled down a note down for Kaoru, letting him know that I gave her the paper. Well, more like a card. He smiled, and resumed his doodling. Glancing at the clock, I found out that we only had a few minutes left of class. Yesh! A few minutes to bothering Miku and Milord. I want to find out if Miku can still tell us apart. Our homework was to do a worksheet with ten problems. Easy. Our teacher dismissed us, and we straight away went to Music Room Three.

As my hand touched the handle, so did a snow white one. It was cold. I looked at the owner of the hand, and found Miku's mismatched eyes staring right back at me. They were cold and emotionless.

"So. You finally read the invitation. What took you so long?"

Miku ignored me and violently twisted open the door. And my hand.

"Ow. That hurt, Miku-Chan."

Again, she ignored me and walked inside.

"What's up with her?" I muttered.

The familiar aroma of tea and roses assaulted my nostrils as soon as I stepped in the room. Ah. Home.

"Hey Milord! I brought a guest that's interested in our club!"

The look Miku shot me was anything but interested. I smirked, and soon Tamaki sauntered over, giving Miku the whole rundown of the Host club. Throughout the whole thing, she seemed fairly uninterested, her eyes wandering throughout the room.

After Tamaki finished, with his hand under her chin and asking if she likes him, she said bluntly, "Are you done yet? I have better things to do beside stand here for eternity waiting for you to be done with this ridiculous explanation."

Wham! Straight to the depression corner, drawing circles on the ground. Kaoru and I laughed, and slung one arm each around Miku's shoulders.

"Ahahaha Milord, looks like she likes you." We said in unison.

Miku was staring blankly at Kaoru, her blue and green eyes devoid of emotion.

"What's the big idea? And why do you want me to be in this pointless gathering of idiots?" she asked plainly.

"Miku-chan! Miku-chan!"

Huni Senpai to the rescue! "Miku-chan!" the petite senior squealed, and latched his small (but strong) form onto Miku's arm.

"Hey, you wanna have some cake with me?"

She gave him a blank look.

"Why is an elementary school kid here? I thought this was a high school, not kindergarten. And no, I don't care for sweets."

Mistukuni got out his bunny, Usa-chan.

"Then how about holding my bunny Usa-chan?"

"I'll pass."

He began tearing up.

"You don't like Usa-chan?"

"Not particularly."

The cake obsessed student began to cry and ran off wailing to Mori-senpai. The taller senior gave Hime-Sama an icy look. She shrugged it off, and turned to leave.

"I have better ways to spend my time. I'm outta here," she said coldly.

Her hand was just touching the brass handle of the doors when Kyoya said, "I believe that you owe us, Hamako-Miku."

She turned, her gaze confused.

"How is that?"

"You inflicted injury on one of our members, so I must charge you."

"Pardon?"

The Dark Lord gestured toward me.

"You twisted his wrist as you came in, did you not?"

She tensed slightly, and I looked down on my right wrist. It was slightly red, and a bit swollen. It was also a bit sore. She cursed under her breath, and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Alright. What do you ask for from me?"

"I ask," he began, pushing up his glasses. "That you help us by becoming our errand runner. You owe us three months worth of work, and must cosplay as we do. You must also participate in all Host Club activities unless absolutely ness away to opt out. Is that clear?" Her mismatching eyes narrowed.

"Alright. But only on one condition."

"What is that?"

"That as soon as the damage for the wrist is paid off, I demand that those two never talk to me. Ever."

"Alright," Kyoya said coolly.

"What?" Kaoru and I said in unison, mouths gaping. "No fair! How come we don't have a say in this?"

Kyoya ignored our protests, and proceeded to shake hands with Miku.

"Done deal," she said, with a snide look on her face that I've never seen before. Usually in class her face is devoid of emotion, and her eyes looked hollow. She turned around and looked at me with a hateful look.

"I hate you two." She sneered, and exited the club room. Her long hair flowed behind her as she walked, before the door closed.

"What's her problem?" Kaoru asked.

"Yea, it's not like I asked her to twist my hand."

Or maybe...I shrugged.

"Maybe she's mad that we didn't meet her in the park."

"But we never did tell her that we would." he replied, confused.

"Thats true, but the maid never said that she wouldn't betray us. It just happened." I thought.

"Mmm. Maybe...she feels that we betrayed her?"

"Most logical."

"Ahhh but what ever. But you know..." I began. "She can be our new toy." we chorused.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Who are you picking on now?"

Haruhi was in front of us, carrying a tray of lemon tea.

"Oh, nobody. Miku is our new toy." I began "She's interesting." Kaoru finished.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and groaned. "Don't get too extreme, okay?"

We watched as she went to entertain some customers.

"H-hikaru? K-kaoru?"

A customer! We turned around, elbows around each others shoulders, and wore our most charming smiles.

"Yes? How may we help you?"

* * *

**Miku POV**

Ugg. My life just went from bad, to Hell. I honestly don't know just WHAT I signed up for, but I had a sore feeling in my gut thus this wasn't going to be good. At all. Kyoya would find a way to work me too the bone, being that kind of person he is, and who knows what the twins are up too. I snorted silently. Probably breaking more hearts, as always. I bet they still do the same thing, with the letter, and the "I'm actually so and so!" line and the shredding of the letter. Pah. Didn't happen to me. I silently laughed at all the girls who hated and despised me. They'd be sorry. Yes...My time for revenge is coming. Slowly, yes, but it's approaching. Just you wait.

* * *

**Mmmm...your revenge will come, Miku. As soon as I think of it...^^". Thanks for reading, as always! i love you all! Thank you!**

**_SpunkPinkSugarGlaze**


	3. Pocky Game

**YAY! CHAPTER THREE! This came out earlier than I anticipated...but oh well! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club in any way, shape, or form. But I ****_wish _****I did ^^ Enjoy!**

* * *

Ugg...I don't regret setting the policy that after paying off the money for Hikaru's injury that the twins wouldn't talk to me anymore, but really, do they have to follow me around so much? It's spreading rumors!

"What? Kaoru and Hikaru are with...her?"

"No way! She's a witch. She must've cast black magic on them."

"I wouldn't be surprised, since she's weird. And she has strange eyes."

"Don't talk about her too much! You'll be cursed!"

I groaned inwardly. What the hell!

"Curses? Curses? I have all kinds of curses! Come and join my black magic club, and you can see all the curses you like!"

Hmm? This seems interesting. I looked around for the source of the noise, and saw Nekozawa and his puppet standing in a corner. I walked over to him, and whispers once again erupted around me. Those girls were stupid if they thought that I couldn't hear them.

"Hmm? Why, who's this? Would you like to join the black magic club, dear? We have curses and charms of all sorts!"

I could feel the gazes of the rich fools on my back and I walked toward the large entrance. It seemed beckoning.

The black door opened when I pushed it, and I peeked inside. It was dim, and inside was decorated pretty nicely, if I do say so myself. It was a Victorian style room, richly decorated with antique furniture and adorned with black magic stuff. I'll take it. I looked up at Nekozawa-senpai and nodded. Gasps erupted around us, and I noticed that the Hitachiins weren't hanging over me anymore. Good. Now I wouldn't have any distractions. Nekozawa-senpai smiled.

"...great! Another has surrendered to the darkness...come inside..."

I walked inside the Black magic club room, keeping my gaze emotionless to fit in. I flicked my head slightly to cover up my purple eye, and saw that the other members were staring at me, curiosity painted clearly on their faces like a picture. I didn't smile. Or frown. I wanted to look like a doll. Yes. I am a doll. I have no purpose. I have no feelings. I am a meaningless, emotionless object. Unwanted. I couldn't comprehend the meaning of happiness, or sadness. I just was.

"Now, everybody say hello to our newest member..."

He waited, wanting me to finish the like. I didn't say anything.

"What's your name?" He encouraged.

Silence.

"Tell me your name, dear..."

"...miku." I said, voice devoid of will.

I only do things when I am ordered to. That's a doll.

"She'll fit in. She's like us, too; everyone is afraid of her." said the girl. At least she had the sense to say afraid, rather than hate.

"That's Reiko. The silver haired boy on the left is Katsuyuki, the golden haired one is Kaeita, and the last one is Terrou."

They smiled.

"Welcome to the club."

Silence. Nekozawa nudged me.

"Now, don't be shy. Say hi."

I opened my mouth and formed the sound.

"Hi." I spoke like a robot.

Everyone raised their eyebrows.

"Do you talk much? Your voice sounds strange." The insult came from the silver haired idiot who was named Katsuyuki. His parents should have named him clueless.

I only stared, and started toward him. Before I got within a three foot distance from him, Terrou said bluntly,"She's the Sairento Hime. Duh? See her eyes?"

"No, actually. Her hair is covering it. I was told she had different colored irises."

Kaeita walked towards me and revealed the ugly imperfection.

"Proofs right here."

I waited for the sneers and disgusted voices to erupt around my head. Instead, the club seemed genuinely intrigued.

"Wow. I'm envious." said Terrou. "Thats a pretty shade of violet."

What? You're supposed to hate me like everyone else. What happened to calling me a witch, a pest that didn't belong?

"Yea. She's so lucky. And she's really pretty." the idiot Katsuyuki commented. At least he knew how to flatter a lady.

Those words were all it took to shatter my composure.

My eyes widened, and I smiled. A real smile. The three boys leaning over me gasped.

"She smiled!" Terrou exclaimed.

"Th...thank you." I said softly. "Nobody has ever said that before. Never. I...I'm truly happy. Thank you. Thank you."

The black magic club was a perfect place for me. And sometimes I wonder, when is this dream going to end? This can't be real. And then I see the sneers in the hall, and I'm jerked back to reality. And I fall under their intoxicating spell again, after class. It was something I willingly did. I gradually began talking with them, over a couple of days, but mostly with Kaeita. Nekozawa was a sweet person, if you get to know him. I can tell by the way he talks about his little sister. His face is so soft, so loving. He must really, really care for her. Even though they can never be together. I find his story so heart wrenching, but so kind and sweet at the same time. It was a bittersweet relationship. I hope he can see his sister in the end.

Terrou is fun. He is just a bundle of joy and laughter, and seeing him just lifts up my spirits for hours. He is someone who can make the SAT test sound like fun, and really, who can do that?

Reiko is misunderstood. But I like her, because she knows how to express her emotions clearly, even though some may not understand fully when she is trying to convey. But at least she tries. I look up to her like a big sister.

Katsuyuki is an Tamaki of the black magic club, only without the flashy displays of sorrow, or affection. The two of them still freak out all the same, but it wasn't until now that I noticed the little smirk he wore everyday to class. He is an idiot through and through, but he can be a good person. Sometimes. No, scratch that. Almost never.

Kaeita...is just great. He can be a leader, and can step in when Nekozawa is gone. I feel confident that he can run the club on his own, and he is a good role model. But he is also very kind. I mean, at first glance, you wouldn't think that he was someone who loved music. But he is. When I see him play the piano after club activities, all his attention is devoted to the piano. It was as if he was speaking, but through the piano. I could hear and feel his happiness through his pieces, and such sorrow at times.

I loved every second of the beautiful music. I have never before seen such dedication to an instrument, and Kaeita was the first who showed me that...music is like life. I love it. Sometimes I wonder how I lived without it. Sometimes...I even wonder how I lived without Kaeita.

Eventually, he began walking me home. I felt bad for letting him be out this late, but I did really enjoy his company. It was a pleasure to walk home now, with him by my side. It was comforting. Sometimes, if I was hungry we would go to a small commoners shop to buy a snack. I was really embarrassed this one time when I bought strawberry Pocky, and when I was eating, Kaeita suddenly leaned in and took the other end of the snack in his mouth. When I blushed and asked him what he was doing, he said simply, "Pocky game." I stared at him, and asked him what that was. When he finished explaining the instructions, I was staring. What sort of messed up game was that? Pulling back when our lips were an inch apart, I lost, and he ate the rest of the box. Dang. And that was my money, too...but...I really would hate to admit it, but I kinda liked it when we played the Pocky Game. It was nice. A few days after that, Kaeita coughed up the courage to ask me out. Did I say yes? Like Hell I did! It's this Sunday, and we're going to a park. It sounded nice, and I was as red as a tomato when he first asked. I have to admit, he is pretty nice. He walks me home, helps me with my homework, and is in the Black Magic club with me. We share many interests, like the club, of course, but he also likes card games. I like tarot cards, which are about the same. Close enough.

Every day, I went to the club. It was my territory, my domain. It was...my second home. Well, also because I could see Kaeita. This went on for a week, until one day I was telling my fortune with tarot cards and was suddenly grabbed by my waist from the table I was sitting on. The other club members were doing other things of interest, Reiko going out with Hunny, Nekozawa and the rest of the boys out searching for more members to join. A hand was clamped over my mouth as I tried to scream, and I kicked and tried to fend off my attacker. Or, rather, my attackers. Oh crud. I had forgotten all about being the host clubs lackey. I'm really gonna get it now. I was dragged to music room three, kicking and screaming (it was muffled) where I was tossed onto the floor in a heap, coughing. There was a tiny, almost unheard click behind my dress. Yes!

"W...what the Hell!" I choked.

The entire host club was standing above me, and I collected myself and stood up, wobbly. I gave the twins a death glare.

"I am going to ask Reiko to teach me how to curse people, just so you know."

Never mind them, it was the Dark Lord I had to worry about.

"If I remember, our agreement never said that you could join another club." he said coolly.

"It never said I couldn't," I spat back at him. "Besides, my throat is sore, and my mouth hurts. One of your lovely twins here inflicted injury on me, so I'm assuming, my debt is paid in full. My legs also hurt from being tossed onto the ground like a animal," I sneered. "An eye for an eye."

I swiftly walked toward the exit, before I was stopped by Mori. What. He shook his head.

I huffed. "You guys are terrible. Why is it called a host club? It's not even considered a club; it's a social hour for you guys. To mess up my life more than it already is."

Hate and disgust gleamed in my eyes.

"Just wait until news of this lackey business gets out." I laughed. "You'll be a scandal. Outcasts. Hated. Like me," I sneered.

"Who will believe you? You're just a witch," Mori said.

Huh. That was low. Using what the rumors said, while knowing very well I could hear them.

"Ha. Trying to insult me won't work; that happens to me every day. I'm used to it."

He grunted, and let me pass. Huh? Narrowing my eyes, I walked to the doorway and left without any interruptions. Strange. Something was up. I took out the recording device from the folds of my dress, and stopped the recording. And when it was grabbed out of my hand, I sighed. Of course. They're the host club after all. Mori was holding the device, eyes cold. I sighed, and rested my hands behind my head.

"So you heard that click, huh? Man, you're good; I'll give you that."

He dropped the technology to the floor, and crushed it with his foot. It gave off an unpleasant scratching noise, like nails on a chalkboard. I winced. "Awww, and that was a friend's too. How am I going to break it to him? You guys really are horrible."

His gaze remained the same. I smiled sweetly, and waved.

"Well, see you later, Takashi Morinozuka." I chirped.

I walked over to the back magic club to find five worried faces, a broken chair, tarot cards everywhere, and a shattered vase. With water and roses on the ground. Before I could see anymore, I was glomped by Kaeita.

"What happened to you? Why didn't you contact us?" He demanded. More softly, he said, "I was so worried. What if you were kidnapped?"

I could hear the pain in his voice, and instantly felt guilty. Not that I could do anything about it. Screw the twins!

"I...I'm so sorry. Hikaru and Kaoru dragged me over to the Host Club. They grabbed my waist, and tried to take me away. I thought it was an attacker, so I kicked and tried to scream, but his hand was on my mouth."

I pulled back and looked into his eyes. They were wild with worry.

"I couldn't do anything about it. And Mori-senpai crushed my device." I looked to the floor, ashamed.

"I...I'm sorry." I whispered.

He pulled- no, crushed my face against his chest, hugging me tightly. "We were devastated. I- we thought we lost you."

Nekozawa coughed, and I realized we had an audience. Blushing madly, I pulled away, and hid my face, putting my hands on my cheeks. I shut my eyes tightly. I could still feel his embrace. He was so warm...

"Hey! Miku? Are you home?" Reiko was in front of me, waving her hands to see if I was down at Earth.

"Eh? Oh, yea. I'm here. What?" I said, voice a little shaky.

Clearing his throat, Terrou announced in his commander voice (which was rare for him)

"Well. We've got our work cut out for us; we need to organize this room. It's like a hurricane hit it."

I snorted. "The twins are a hurricane. They're crazy," I said in a clipped voice.

Everybody nodded in agreement. "So I propose a solution. Let's cast a curse on the club. Make it even worse fare for the devils," I declared.

Everybody seemed to like my proposition, though only Reiko had a request not to curse Hunny, and I reluctantly agreed. She was dating him.

We hurried to put the Black Magic club back in line, and proceeded to cast a curse on the horrible Host Club. I smiled.

"...revenge." The word was sweet on my lips.

* * *

**Sooo? Whaddya think? Leave a comment to let me know, and it you have any requests for Oc's to be incorporated in my story, please let me know. I will do my best to include them in the next chapter. Thank you all so much! I have so many favorites (at least, I think so) and I feel so grateful that you like my writing. Really, the feeling is irreplaceable. Ciao for now!**

**-SpunPinkSugarGlaze**


	4. Uh-Oh

**YAY! New chapter! I was on a roll! i hope you enjoy! Thanks as always!**

* * *

**Mysterious Person P.O.V.**

As I walked through the halls, I glanced at the silver watch on my wrist. 4:30. I should be home by five, if I stop by the store for some Pocky. Mmm. I hope they had strawberry. I grinned. Miku loves strawberries.

* * *

**Miku POV**

I sighed contently. Class was over. Club time. My favorite time of the day. The time where I get to see him. Kaeita. I blushed a bit at the thought of him. Throughout the month, I've been able to dodge the evil twins. I decided that I would work for the club once a week, on Mondays. I did extra work for them, making up for the days I was gone. I got to see Kaeita at the end of the day, so everything was good.

I told him about how the Host Club pushed me around, and he seemed concerned. Once, he even treated me to bubble tea (yum!) because my legs were sore from running back and forth from the school and the "commoner's supermarket" that was half a mile away. I always ended up running, since the members were really impatient. Sometimes, to my despair, they forgot to list something, so I ended up making many, many trips. Damn rich bastards. It was Friday, so I was off. I was happy to not be disturbed by them.

Until a certain blonde idiot stopped me on my tracks. Great. Way to ruin my great mood, one that I haven't had in awhile. "Oh, my lovely Miku-"

"Get out of my personal space, Tamaki." I shoved him aside, earning some shocked looks from the spectators.

I hurried on to the club, and was about to open the door only to once again be stopped by Tono. He lifted my chin, his eyes full of fake tears. "Why? Why did you push me aside like that?"

"I told you, get-"

"Don't you like me anymore? I like you."

"Tamaki, would you just stop?"

"Oh?"

He leaned in close, and wrapped his arm around my waist. He smelled strongly of roses. So strong it was unpleasant.

"Tamaki..."

"Playing hard to get, are we?"

"Please, for the last time-"

And it was at this moment that Kaeita decided to open the door. Shit. "Hey, Miku, is that..."

He looked back and forth between me and Tamaki, stuck in an awkward position, and hurt erupted in his maroon coloured eyes.

"Kaeita, this isn't what it looks like!"

I wriggled out of the dumb king's grasp and tried to convince Kaeita. His expression was dark.

"See, Tamaki was harassing me and I tried to get him off me. There is absolutely nothing between us." I said, putting my hands on his shoulders, desperately hoping he would come through and understand.

"...right." Kaeita murmured, voice quiet. Eerily quiet. He ran off, and tore himself from my grasp as if I was poison.

"Kaeita!"

It felt as if my chest was being torn in half and in half again, and then stomped on.

"Uggg..." I moaned, hands clutching my chest.

Wet drops formed in my eyes, and I started shaking. With rage and sadness. Pure rage.

"Miku? What-"

"No!" I screamed, turning to face him. "It's all your fault! I hate you! I hate hate hate hate hate you! Why do you exist? To ruin people's lives? Even I'm better than that!"

My tears stained the carpet, leaving small circles of darker red on the surface. I pushed-no, threw him out of my way, and ran away.

Where was I running to? I couldn't see very clearly; the tears blurred my vision, but I had enough sense not to run into walls. I ignored the stares and sneers. I didn't care. I needed to get away from him. That damn rich bastard. I hated him. I loathed him. I wanted to completely crush his soul. His life. His everything. After I couldn't run any further, and after my legs felt like they were ignited with flame, I stopped and panted hard, my breathing unsteady from my tears.

I ended up in the locker room, and I shut myself in my locker. It was large enough to fit one person, if you were crouched in a fetal position. I sobbed quietly. That...animal completely demolished my love life. We were going to go out on Sunday, only two days from now. But now? What would come of it? Kaeita...I gasped. Just thinking of him sent a pang of pain on my heart. It used to give me such joy in seeing his face...but now I can't even face him. Someone...help me...find me and save me. I prayed. But I knew my plea wouldn't be answered. Everyone hates me. It's just how it is. I'm the pest. The germ. The mutation, imperfection. I thought of how he said he liked my mismatched eye, and cried harder, dampening the custard colored dress even further. Why does the world hate me? What did I do? I felt like the one who was cursed, not the Host Club. The Host Club. Tamaki loved the Host Club. My eyes glowed evilly in the darkness of the cramped space. Be warned Tamaki. I will tear apart your precious Host Club piece by piece with my own hands. Like you did with my life. Kaeita, I thought. Please don't hate me. I continued crying for who knows how long, until I heard footsteps in the locker room. Just another person who wants to hurt me. I ignored them. It wasn't until I heard the voice call my name that I paid attention. "Miku? Where are you?"

* * *

Terrou. Not who I was expecting. A good friend, yes, but not...him. I didn't stop sobbing. I wanted him to find me, but I didn't want him to find me. His footsteps sounded closer, and I saw shadows from where the light came in.

"Miku? Are you in there?"

"...terrou?" I whispered, shocked at how broken my voice sounded.

"Miku! Thank God I found you! Everyone has been looking for you for the past two hours!"

Two hours? I was gone for that long? And everyone? Everyone but one.

"Anyway, please get out. We're worried."

I don't want to go out. I'm scared. So very scared. You hate me. Everyone does. I cried harder.

"...i'm scared. No. I don't want to come out. "

"Please." His voice sounded desperate, pleading. "I'm begging you. Come out."

No. I then did what I did best- what I was known for. I remained silent.

* * *

**Awww...poor Miku. Things will get better! If you have any suggestions, please comment and tell me. I will do my best to include your ideas! Thank you! I love you all!**

**-SpunPinkSugarGlaze**


	5. Locker

**YAY! New chapter! I'm on a roll...my buddy Soniccore27 just gave a long list if ideas, I'm just executing them right now...and forgetting about other stuffs...^^" Well. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

**Hikaru POV**

I was sitting peacefully with my brother, Kaoru, on the couch when Milord walked in, with a anguished look on his face.

"She's gone."

"Who?" I asked instantly, worried it might be Haruhi.

"Miku. She ran off. I can't find her." Tamaki's voice was sad. And thick with guilt. "It's been two hours."

"What happened, Tama-chan? What happened to Miku-chan?" The petite senior looked up at Tono with worried eyes. "Is she hurt?'

"Yes. Emotionally scarred, maybe, but I don't know the details."

Uh oh, Milord. You've really done it. I shared a knowing look with my twin. She's been hurt. By the Host Club. Twice. Not good.

"Eh? What did you do?" Kaoru and I asked.

"HEY! Just because I'm telling you this doesn't mean you should automatically assume that it was my fault!" Tamaki yelled.

"Was it?"

"...well, yea. But still, we need to find her. She ran off after she saw a member of the Black Magic Club."

"TELL US."

"So, I was trying to bribe Miku into buying me some commoner's coffee. So when the guy from the club saw us, he had a hurt look on his face then ran off. Soon after, Miku said she hated my and shoved me. I've never seen such a look on her face. She seemed...so shattered. Broken. What did I do?" Tamaki wailed, completely and utterly lost.

Knowing that Tamaki would try to charm Miku, he could be...a bit intimate.

"What did you do?" said a creepy voice behind Tono said. "What did you do? You only completely destroyed Miku's world." Nekozawa was behind him, his aura more menacing than usual. "Kaeita, that guy, was everything to her. He was one of the few people that liked her, made her feel like she belonged for once. He loved her. And she loved him back."

Everything clicked into place. This Kaeita dude...thought that Miku was cheating on him. Tamaki probably did the whole hand under chin thing with her...so...

"So..." I began.

"Really..." picked up my twin,

"You completely and utterly shattered their relationship?"

Tono turned into stone, his soul flying away, away, away...

But I wasn't worried about that. I was worried about Miku.

The hunt was on! After searching the entire school, Kaoru and I had no luck finding he, to our disappointment. We were panting when we got back to the host club, since we were running everywhere, but no Mikus showed up.

"Damn," I cursed. "What if she was kidnapped?"

Kaoru looked at me, worry in his topaz colored eyes. "If we can't find her, Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai definitely can. They're like ninjas."

I nodded, with faith that the seniors could locate Miku. But what if she already left school grounds?

"What if she already left school?" I asked, concerned. What? Why am I so concerned over her? She twisted my wrist, and gives me the cold shoulder everyday.

"Then Kyoya will find her."

Oh. That's right. His private police force. He can summon them in a press of a button. Scary, but not useless.

I sighed. "Okay."

To our despair, the two seniors couldn't find Miku.

"We looked everywhere we could, but we can't find her." The cake-obsessed senior fretted.

"Everywhere? Are you sure you looked everywhere?" I asked, beginning to panic slightly.

"Everywhere except the girl's locker room. But we can't go in there."

Everyone's gaze turned to Haruhi, we was looking at Tamaki with a worried expression. She poked the stature.

"Hellooo? Is Tamaki home?" She crooned, waving a hand in his face.

"Haruhi could go, but the whole school knows her as a male. So that option is out, unless you want to reveal Haruhi's true gender the whole school," Kyoya stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

That's right...What if we can't find her? What if she's gone? She's probably bawling her eyes out somewhere, alone. By herself. While I was having a mental war with myself, I felt Kaoru squeeze my hand. I looked at him, and he reassured me with the look in his eyes.

"We'll find her. She's still in Japan, right? And if she went off on her own, she couldn't have gone far. Even though her mile time is pretty fast for girls, I bet she was crying, so she couldn't have ran much anyway."

That's true.

"Okay. Let's go look around some more." I declared. We snuck out of the room expertly ( from practice) and looked where the older members didn't look. The girl's locker room.

It was quiet. "Where is she?" I asked loudly, voice echoing.

"Shhh. We won't be able to hear her if you talk. And we might be found out," hushed Kaoru. We circled the locker room once, twice, three times, but no blonde hair. It was silent. Too silent.

"Is she hiding?" i asked.

"But there's no place to hide."

Is she inside...a locker? I glanced at the compartments. Big enough to fit a person in. And Miku only knew how to unlock and lock one locker.

I knew that my younger twin had come up with that conclusion too.

"Which locker is hers? We can't ask her, since she wouldn't say anything to us, of all people." My twin commented.

"We can look for blonde hair, or a dress peeking out, since it's so puffy." I suggested.

"Okay. Good idea."

We looked in all 500 lockers, when I found the tiniest millimeter of custard material peeking out from locker 358. So tiny you would miss it.I gestured for Kaoru to come and see. When we peeked inside, we saw a person. Miku. She was shaking, clutching her body in fear and sadness. Her almost white hair fell like a curtain around her, covering most of her body, and some of her face. The parts of her eyes I could see were the most surprising. They looked as if the world had come crashing down on her, and every bone in her body had broken. She seemed so sad...shattered. So Tono had destroyed her life.

"That bastard," I muttered.

Kaoru nodded in agreement. I gently tapped on the locker door, and she looked up. There were tears still running down her face, and she looked so melancholy. She didn't respond.

"It's us. Hikaru and Kaoru. Please open up." I begged.

"Everybody is worried sick. Tamaki-" I saw her breath hitch when we mentioned his name. "Has turned into a statue. He feels really sorry." Kaoru told her.

"...I don't want to. Tamaki should stay in a statue forever, for all I care." she said. Almost growled. But her voice sounded hollow. I had to agree that Milord staying in a statue forever was a bit funny. But then i realized something.

"Kaoru...can you open the locker from the inside out?"

His eyes widened upon realization.

"...no. I don't think so."

Uh oh.

"Miku, what's your combination?" I asked, hoping she would tell us.

It was silent for 15 seconds, then she said weakly, "...27-30-5."

We opened her locker, with me stumbling a couple times, and she flew out. Into my arms. And I understood. Nobody came. Nobody came and found her, or anything. Even the Black Magic club that she loved so much didn't find her. She was shaking so hard, for her smaller body. She was still crying, her tears making my uniform wet, but I didn't care. I stared at her in pure shock before I awkwardly patted her on the head. She was silent as she cried.

"She's so quiet. Unlike-" I stopped myself from saying Tamaki, knowing she would cry even harder. Kaoru gave me a knowing look.

"Mmm. True. Let's get her back to the Club." At the mention of the club, Miku released herself from me and shook her head violently. I stared at her, confused.

"Why not?" I asked. She shook her head again. "Tell me. Why aren't you talking?"

Kaoru spoke up. "To her, talking to someone is like saying that she trusts them. Miku never talks to us, unless she has to. She used to talk to Tamaki, but he hurt her. So she's locked her words away." He looked at me. 'I fear she might not talk for a while."

She nodded. What she did next surprised me. She stood on her tiptoes, and kissed my cheek. "...thank you.." she murmured, softer than a whisper. I blushed a bit, and was flustered. What?! She smiled a bit, and walked away, white-blonde hair floating around her.

Kaoru pouted. "Hey! How come you get all the credit? I did some too!"

I didn't reply. My world was spinning upside down. Miku...kissed me! She kissed me! I turned to my twin, shocked and blushing. "L-let's get back to the club..."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "Empty-handed?"

Crap.

* * *

**sO? How was it? Leave a comment to tell me how I did, and if you have any suggestions, tell me. Thank you so much!**

**-SpunPinkSugarGlaze**


	6. Heaven and Hell

**Miku POV**

My face felt hot. The kiss on the cheek was a excuse to get away, but why was I blushing so hard? It was only Hikaru. Nothing special. If anything, not special at all. I kept on walking, my vision still slightly fuzzy from all the tears shed. If it was Hikaru, would I still be crying? I shook my head violently. What? Hikaru this, Hikaru that. What is wrong with me? I should be thinking about Kaeita, of all people. I walked through the halls, only vaguely sure where where I was heading. My head was spinning, and my chest still hurt a bit. Hikaru's arms were still around me, patting my hair. I saw a large fountain, and then felt the world coming down from under me. It was cold.

* * *

**Hikaru POV**

Damn. We let her get away. That was low, Miku, low. We returned to the club room, and saw everyone was there. And that everyone had no luck. I smirked.

"We found her!" We declared, and the Host Club's gazes snapped to us. "We found her in the girls locker room. Hiding in her locker."

I could see Honey and Mori mentally face-palming right now.

Tamaki was going insane. "Then where is my precious daughter? Isn't she with you?"

"Umm...well..." I began.

"She got away. Cheaply, if I do say so myself. I don't think that she looks well, so she might get into serious trouble in this state."

"WHAT?" Tamaki screamed. Again, soul leaves his mortal body.

"She seemed faint. And she wasn't running straight, so..." Kaoru began.

"She might have been dizzy. Which means.." I continued.

"She might have fainted. She probably used all her energy for the day crying, so she should have collapsed. That makes our search easier."

"WHAT PART OF HER FAINTING MAKES EVERYTHING EASIER? She could be a LOT of trouble." I declared madly. Kaoru raised an eyebrow at me.

"Why are you so worried about her, Hikaru?" My twin seemed concerned. Then an idea occurred to him. "Are you interested in her?"

My face flushed. "No! Why would I be? She's the one who kissed my cheek." I sputtered.

"EH?" Exclaimed the rest of the host club. Honey-senpai looked up at me.

"Miku-chan likes Hika-chan!" He chirped.

I shook my head violently. "Why would anyone like her? She's so stubborn and mean. She always has that mask on."

Now the whole host club looked at me weirdly. "She's a lot like you." Tamaki said, back down to Earth.

"HEY!" screamed a voice.

Haruhi was looking out the window, trying to get our attention.

"Isn't that her?" she said, pointing a slender finger at the pond.

I walked over hurriedly, and with my face pressed against the glass, gasped. After looking past the falling snow, I saw a slender figure was submerged in the school fountain, face down, her white-blonde hair floating in the clear water.

"Miku!" Tamaki shrieked.

If jumping out the window wasn't considered suicide, then I bet Tamaki would've done that then and there. But the idiot had enough sense to not do so, and ran out of the Club room, with the rest of us at his heels.

I hope she's still alive.

When we reached the fountain in what seemed to be an eternity, Tamaki held Miku in his arms bridal style. Her hair was plastered to her face, little crystal droplets falling from the tips. Her face seemed pained, even in a coma. The custard yellow uniform hugged her figure tightly, and I could faintly see her light pink plaid bra through it.

I looked away quickly, my cheeks a little warm, and asked, "What should we do?"

Kaoru was looking at her, and his face was twisted with agony at the thought of a death. "Is she breathing?" He whispered, voice slightly shaky.

Tamaki looked at her closely, and replied, "No. She's not." It was as if all hell had broken loose in my mind. I dared to ask the question.

"Is...is she...dead?"

Silence. How ironic.

* * *

Miku was hospitalized. The poor girl had gotten pneumonia, and was in a state of shock. She was in a coma, and has been for the past week. It's been driving me insane. I try to keep pushing the events from yesterday out of my head...

_Kaoru and I were walking out of Miku's hospital room, paying her a visit and giving her flowers. We left since the doctor had come in to check on her health, leaving only her mother and father inside. My brother was in front of me, and I overheard Miku's doctor talking._

_"There's not much of a chance that she will survive." His voice was grave. "You might need to prepare for a visit to an Undertaker (BB reference!) soon." Those words stopped me where I was in an instant, and It felt like the breath had been sucked out of me. My vision became slightly blurry. Soon there were sobs emitting from the room, and when Kaoru noticed that my presence behind him was gone, he turned around. "Hikaru?" His eyebrows furrowed with worry._

_"What's wrong?"_

_My words came out in short phrases, and I was still trying to comprehend the information I had just heard._

_"Miku...isn't...most likely...going to wake...up." I stuttered, my insides feeling hollow._

_Kaoru just stared, his topaz eyes becoming haunted._

_"No way." He whispered. "This can't happening."_

_Then I thought of Tamaki._

_"Milord...Tamaki will completely blame himself." I murmured, horror edging my shaky voice._

_Not good. I needed her to understand what joy was. She always seems so depressed. I mentally slapped myself. No excuses, Hikaru. You need her, I thought. We stood there for a bit, time passing very slowly in our minds. I broke the silence with a choked whisper._

_"She can't die."_

I shook my head, trying to dislodge that memory from my head. Images of her deathly pale face kept popping in my mind, and my imagination is working overtime with possible outcomes. I felt a soft hand on my shoulder, and flinched at the contact. I saw warm chocolate eyes staring back at me.

"Haruhi! You scared me," I muttered.

She blinked. "Well obviously. Anyway, what are you doing here, sitting in the corner all alone?" Haruhi asked, her face curious and worried.

I sighed. "I'm thinking about stuff."

Her eyebrow arched.

"Stuff?"

There was a pause, and I said, "Her."

Haruhi tried to smile, but it turned out like a lopsided smirk. "She'll be fine. I know it."

I looked at her, searching her eyes, and then looked up at the sky. "Yea." I said.

* * *

**Nobody's P.O.V**

Unbeknownst to them, a figure was watching them from behind a pillar.

"Fine, huh?" It began walking away from the pair. "Are you so sure?"

* * *

**Miku P.O.V**

It was dark. And cold. My heart especially. It was as if my chest and body had been frozen and encased in an ice pillar. Things attacked my head in phases, like my mother's sobs and the ringing in my head. Why did she cry, I wonder. I remember strange things, like how people teased me for my long hair, and the image of a knife when I hacked it off to my shoulder. The bits fell around me like strands of pale laughed even more. Then it was dark again, and I kept hearing voices.

_You're a worthless child. A cursed child of a noble and a filthy tramp._

Grandmother.

_You ruined our love. I hate you, you lowly brat._

Father.

_Your hair is ugly! And you weigh 43 kilos. I can see your ribs, monster!_

Nee-chan.

_I don't need you anymore. I have other friends._

Itsuko.

_Playing hard to get, are we?_

Tamaki. That bastard.

_I love you._

Kaeita.

And another_...She can't die._ Who is this? I have a strong attraction to him, like my Kaeita. The voice kept bugging my head, and it was pleading.

_No! No no no no no! She isn't dead! She can't be dead!_ Screamed that familiar but faraway voice.

Am I dead? Did I die? So this is what it feels like. The darkness was warm, welcoming. Yet so cold it sliced through my skin like a razor. Heaven and Hell? Do they exist? Which do I belong to? I have committed so many sins, I can't count them. Hell is for me.

But are they really my fault?

I'm not so sure. Is this because I'm a cursed child? With two eyes of so startlingly different shades, one purple like fire and the other calm like the forest? Am I Heaven and Hell's child? One that is not supposed to exist? A soft, muted touch on my wrist.

_Stay with me._ It begged, anguish coloring it's voice.

Who is it? I thought furiously, racking my brain for answers.

Memories flooded my mind like water rushing through a stream. Topaz. Smirks. Laughs. Cruel, cruel laughs. H...Hikaru. Why would he want me to live? He hates me. The way he hurt me explains it. Then...why is he here? He should want me to die. My thoughts muddled together, and heat blossomed where our skin made contact. It was warm, so comfortingly warm. I felt the urge to open my eyes. And them there was ice on my wrist. Small, drops of ice that pierced my skin. Tears? His tears? But why? I slowly opened my eyes, and I saw blinding white light. I couldn't see. Am I blind?

The world around me began to focus, and I saw many, many tubes in my body. What happened? I glanced to my wrist, and he was there. Crying quietly. I raised my other hand that felt like it weighed a ton, and stroked his hair. It was soft. He jerked his head up, and opened his mouth in a silent O when he saw me. The expression on his face was of shock and relief, all mixed together. And there was something else...love? There was a mischievous twinkle to them, even at desperate times like this. My mouth felt like cement, and my lips were as dry as paper. But they still formed words.

"H...hi...Hikaru..." I murmured, softer than a whisper. A tiny stream of blood flowed from my badly chapped lips.

His eyes widened, and more tears formed from them. His mouth formed words that I couldn't hear. What are you saying, Hikaru? Can you speak louder? I tilted my head to the side. "I can't hear you," i whispered. Or so I thought. I'm not sure what I'm saying. His mouth stopped. "What is it? Is something wrong?" I murmured. His eyes were pained, and he swiftly exited the pale hospital room. The place where was touching my wrist turned into ice. Are you looking down on me? Like everyone?

Are you scared?

* * *

**Finished~! I'm sorry it took so long, but it's here! If you have any suggestions, please let me know in to comments. I'll never know It you don't tell me! To everybody who read my story, i thank you a million. It is irreplaceable. Thank you! Helpful critique is welcomed. Bye for now!**

**-SpunPinkSugarGlaze**


	7. Pain

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while...I've been really caught up with things, so I didn't have any time for this. I posted this on a whim, so I'm sorry it's really short. I gave it all I had, and that's what matters. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Hikaru POV**

I closed the hospital door behind me with a soft click. I...I can't believe it. Miku...she's...she's _deaf._ She can't hear anything I want to say. Everything I need to say. Why? Why does this happen to her? I soon felt Kaoru's presence behind me, which calmed me a bit. At least i didn't have to face this alone. He tapped my shoulder tentatively.

"Hikaru? How did it go?"

When I didn't respond, he asked, worriedly now,

"Hikaru? What's wrong?"

Turning around to face the concerned eyes of my mirror image, I said bluntly,

"Miku. She's woken up."

Kaoru's eyes lit up with joy.

"Really? She survived! Oh, I knew she would be okay!" he smiled.

I sighed sadly.

"...okay huh?" I murmured. In a louder voice, I continued, "She still is sick with pneumonia, though. And she...she..." Unable to finish my thought, I stiffly gestured toward her door.

"Go and see for yourself, Kaoru. Tell me what's wrong."

He gave me a very worried look, and carefully stepped inside. I didn't bother paying attention to their 'conversation'. I thought about what Kaoru's reaction to her disability would be. Upon hearing his sharp intake of breath, I shook my head. Miku...do I love you? I not, then what is this pain in my chest? I buried my face in one of my hands, leaning against the wall. Things like this were happening so fast...but why should everything be dumped on her? I heard the door beside me open, and saw Kaoru's composed face shatter before my eyes.

"She...she's_ deaf_." he murmured.

I nodded slowly.

"Yes. She can't hear anything that I want to say." I say, eyes dark.

Kaoru looked at me with sympathy in his eyes.

"You love her, don't you?"

I didn't say anything. There was nothing to be said. Did I love her? I did I fall for her, bit by bit during the past month? No...no. Maybe...yes. Yes. I did. And I have to admit, when Tamaki ruined their relationship, a part of me was leaping for joy. Because...I thought that I could have her for myself for once. But that's not true. When she was in a coma, she murmured his name. His name, not mine. I must've hurt her too much. She...she must hate me for that.

"Yes. I do love her. But she doesn't love me. She hates me for what I did. What we did. Back then, we were horrible. I think I understand what those poor girls felt now...it hurt."

Kaoru wrapped his warm arms around me and embraced me tightly. It was at this moment that I felt tears begin to sting my eyes. I buried my face into the soft material of his shirt and cried.

He stroked my hair tenderly.

"I know, Hikaru. I know." He cooed softly.

We stood there for a while, and if we were at the host club, there would be flames of moe and many, many fangirl screams.

**Miku POV**

I stared at the pale door as soon as Kaoru left. Why wasn't anybody talking? Strange. Something was wrong. Is there something wrong with me, of them? The realization hit me hard. I...am I deaf? No. That's not possible. This just can't be happening. I wanted to hear the birds chirp in the morning, the sweet sound of his voice echoing off the walls. How will I know what he thinks?

Anguished tears flowed down my face.

_I love you. I love you I love you I love you. Kaei- no, is it really him? I love him, but will it ever be the same? Maybe...both?_

Will they never talk to me again? I know Kaeita will be terribly upset when he hears the news. Hikaru is probably freaking out, and Kaoru would have been shocked when he heard from Hikaru about my condition.

_Am I going to die?_

It was a reasonable thought. With deafness, and pneumonia, I probably won't live. The odds are against me this time. I can tell the one I chose I love them, but I can't hear their response. Do they love me? Or do they hate me? Can I feel anything real anymore? Am I going to have to imagine what they say, twist it in ways I want? I need their real emotions, their words. I can hear Kaeita singing on the piano, the individual notes weaving into a soothing, soft melody and his voice ringing out beautifully. The way the instrument and his voice twined together to create this music is completely unknown to me, except that it was irreplaceable. And so was he. The feelings reflected in his maroon eyes kept flashing in my head, like a warning. My chest was cracking when I thought of that.

I can hear Hikaru laughing. Such joy, such happiness, bliss. His face was bright, without a care in his body. It was exhilarating in some way. And I can see the pain in his eyes when the realization of my condition hit him. The crack etched in deeper.

And, when I thought of Itsuko's smiling face, her admiring gray eyes...that's what made me shatter completely. I buried my face in my knees, pulling my arms around myself. I was alone, completely alone. Nobody wanted me. They never did. I was a mistake in this world, something to be crushed under a person's foot. The waterworks in my eyes never stopped for what I thought to be hours. I could feel nothing except for the throbbing pain that cradled me. Is this good? Did I deserve this?

My chest suddenly tightened, squeezing all the air out my lungs. I fell down onto the hospital bed, panting hard.

_No._

I knew it. This was it.

_I can't die._

The door burst open, and strangers with blinding white coats came in, mouths moving. All I could hear were Hikaru and Kaeita's voices playing over and over in my head.

_Not yet._

A mask was gently but hurriedly put over my mouth. It was becoming harder and harder to do simple things like breathe. My throat felt like there were hands clamped over them, even though there were none. The world was blurring. I felt a hand grasp mine tightly. It was warm.

_Wait!_

I closed my eyes, waiting for the worst. The pain was agonizing now, ripping through my lungs. I couldn't breathe at this point.

_I haven't told you I love you yet._

My heart stopped.

**Hikaru POV**

I was shoved carelessly aside when it started. Doctors in pristine white coats rushed in to Miku's aid, myself and my mirror image completely forgotten. All that mattered to them was what was happening to her. I tried to see what what happening, through the small crack in the door, but even that was blocked by the annoyingly long coats of the doctors.

"Kaoru...what's going on?" I asked, nervous.

He didn't respond.

"Kaoru?"

I turned around, only to find him gone.

"Kaoru!"

I looked inside Miku's room again, and saw Kaoru inside among the doctors, a worried look on his face. Pushing aside the door, I ran inside. The expressions on his face told me everything I needed to know.

Miku was going to die.

The crowd of doctors dissolved as I came closer to the girl. I grabbed her hand, now so cold.

Tears of anguish blurred my vision.

"No! Nonononono! You can't die! I Won't let you!" I wailed, pressing her skin against my face.

Time slowed around me. Right now, it was only us; Miku and I.

"Don't go," I sobbed, the realization hitting me far too late.

"I love you."


	8. Poll

**Hey guys.**

**SORRY! SORRY! This isn't a chapter (I can see you all groaning right now, because that's what I do) but I wanted to let you know that I have a new poll up about the outcome of this story. I hope that you would take the time to look at it and answer or me: I really want to write a fanfiction that everyone likes, so feedback is important. I thank you if you have already let me know you suggestions; I have a document with your ideas that I am planning to use ^^. Anyway, please let me know what you want me to do! Thank you all!**

**-SpunPinkSugarGlaze**


End file.
